Why I Love My Mommy
by SugarTea
Summary: Because after she read it, Mommy would come back and they would be a family again.


**Author's Notes: Yay! My first contest entry for the Village Square writing contest! :D Hope you all enjoy, and please check out the other entries too! In case you were wondering, the theme was 'family'. So if you liked this, please leave a review and vote for me at the end of the month! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

It was mother's day, and May couldn't be more excited! She knew exactly what she wanted to do. The day before, she asked her grandpa,

"Can I send mommy a letter?"

And Grandpa nodded slowly and mumbled a hesitant 'yes' after looking at her face closely. She pretended not to notice his sad eyes. Mommy would come back after she read her letter… Grandpa would never have those sad eyes again, and May would not have to hide her crying anymore; not after she finished writing. Because after she read it, Mommy would come back and they would be a family again.

So with a secret smile, May ran to her spot near the Goddess Spring and pulled out her pretty pink crayon that she would never use, not even if she was coloring a birthday card for Miss Mary. But this was special. Her mommy _deserved _a letter written in the prettiest and pinkest crayon of them all, even if it was Grandpa who bought it for her.

With determination, May brought the crayon down onto the white page and wrote

'Why I Love My Mommy!'

in her nicest handwriting. Because Mommy didn't leave on purpose. Mommy's heart couldn't help but get swooped up by the tall man with the black tie and green boots. It wasn't her fault that she went away because she thought she loved him and was tricked. But when she read this! Oh, after she reads why May loves her, she'll remember how much she loves May! And the spell will be broken and she would find her way back from the tall man with the black tie and green boots. She'll say,

"I'm sorry, but I love my daughter more!"

and she'll run and hug May, and cry like May cried when she waited at the door for hours after Mommy left. Mommy would beg for her forgiveness. Of course, May wouldn't forgive her right away, but then she would remember how Mommy couldn't help it and then the two of them would go get some ice cream with Grandpa and they would live happily-ever-after.

So with another smile, she wrote:

'I love my mommy because she gives me hugs.'

_It was cold, and it was winter. Barley held May's hand tightly as they stood on the beach with a ferry waiting in the distance. A beautiful young woman with dark hair patted May on the head before walking toward it. May watched frozen._

_She had to do something._

_She broke away from her grandfather's grasp and wrapped her small arms around the woman's waist from behind. The woman stopped, and May knew this was her last chance._

"_I love you…" May choked out desperately. It was the only thing she could think of. The only thing running through her head this entire time. The woman turned and crouched down._

"_I know," she whispered and pulled her into a tight embrace._

'I love my mommy because she gives me kisses.'

_The woman pulled away and looked the pale faced girl in the eyes. May saw her searching for something, and her heart fluttered. Joanna placed two white hands on both sides of her daughter's head and turned it downwards so she was looking at her forehead. She planted a long and firm kiss on it before standing up and walking away._

_May just stared at her mother's retreating back. She didn't wash the lipstick smear off until two days later._

The braided-haired girl leaned back and brought a thoughtful finger up to her chin. She stayed like that for a moment before her face lit up.

'I love my mommy because my mommy loves me!'

And May looked at the sentence and smiled, because she knew it was true. She felt a laugh creeping up her throat, and then another because she felt so happy. Soon she was laughing harder and harder until she couldn't breathe and was gasping between her uncontrollable giggles. She tried biting on her tongue because she thought the pain would help her stop, but trying to stop it just made it worse. So she just laughed and laughed some more until Stu came from nowhere and ran up to her. She looked into his wide brown eyes as he opened his mouth.

"May, why are you crying?"


End file.
